Hetalia's 100 What If's
by elisalizzbeth
Summary: As it says in the title! Enjoy!
1. 1 to 3

1. What If The World Meetings Were Done Over Picochat?

WurstLover101: Hallo, are we all here?

WhitePasta!: Si!

FranceIzAFail: Yes! Just get on with it! I have a life you know!

BeautifulMoi: Oui and btw I'm not a fail!

FranceIzAFail: That's what you think!

THEHERO: Quit fighting loosers! Yes I'm here!

RiceBallZ: I don't get all these user names?

FranceIzAFail: Cause everyone can get yours!

BeautifulMoi: I got it!

FranceIzAFail: No one asked you though did they frog?

Evilosity69: What are we doing?

Aru: Who's Evilosity69 aru?

THEHERO: Russia I think?

RiceBallZ: I agree with America because he's the only person who has a simple user name.

Evilosity69: Hallo, yes I'm Russia!

WurstLover101: Is this all the important people?

THEHERO: I suppose, but I think we are forgetting someone...

PolarSyrup: Hi guys sorry I'm late.

FranceIzAFail: Who's PolarSyrup?

Aru: I don't know aru

PolarSyrup: I'm Canada.

Aru: ...

BeautifulMoi: ...

FranceIzAFail: ...

Evilosity69: ...

RiceBallZ: ...

WhitePasta!: Who's Canada?

THEHERO: He's my bro... bro?

2. What If Everyone Knew Who Canada Was?

"Hey Canada!" Britain said as he strolled down the corridor.

"Oh, hi Britain! How's flying Mint Bunny?" he asked cheerfully.

"Good thanks! I'd better be off now. See you in the meeting!" Britain waved bye to Canada and carried in walking.

"He saw me!" Canada said to no one in particular.

"Bonjour mon copain!" France shouted at Canada.

"Hello..." Canada said.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Canada replied.

"Good! I'll see you at the meeting!"

"Yeah..."

"This is a good day!" he said to himself out loud again.

Soon another country came down the exceedingly long corridor.

"Hallo Canada." Germany greeted the country.

"Hello?"

"You got all your material for the meeting later?"

Canada nodded.

"Good! I'm expecting some great ideas from you!" Germany said ruffling Canada's hair. "I'll see you later then!"

Canada waved good bye again.

"Oh Canada!" Russia shouted running towards the startled country, "I'm sorry about the whole sitting on you thing from a while back. If I'd have known you were thus cool I wouldn't have done it!" Russia smiled.

"No problem."

With that Russia trotted off.

"Canadaaaaaa!" Italy screamed bounding towards the now shaking country.

"Are you happy like normal?"

Canada couldn't take it anymore.

"ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Canada had, had enough. He can't stand people knowing who he is.

3. What If Britain Had Said Yes To France's Proposal?

"Yes I'll marry you!" Britain said eagerly writing his signature in the space.

"That was easier than I thought," France said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Britain said confused.

"Well, I thought I'd have to force you and stuff."

"Who wouldn't want to marry you?" Britain blurted out, "You have amazingly sexy hair!"

France blushed.

"And you're just generally sexy!" Britain shouted going for a hug.

France stretched out his arms but Britain tripped and smacked his head on the chair leg.

"What the hell am I doing here with this frog?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	2. 4 to 5

Thanks to Rebecca Calzone for this next idea :)

What if the countries met America's states?

America ran into the room, panic written all over his face.

"Hurry! Act natural!" he screamed running round the table.

All the countries stared at him.

"What are you doing?" France asked innocently.

"Yeah, I thought you were the Hero?" Britain commented.

America gulped.

"My... children, I suppose, are visiting!"

Everyone gasped.

"You have children!" shouted Germany.

"Are they cute?" Italy asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah! You could probably call them children. But they are devils!" America yelled hiding behind Britain.

"Sorry but you're not hiding behind me," Britain laughed, "I'm having way too much fun with this!" America slid under the table as a small girl in a floaty red dress came in the room.

"You're really cute! I'm Italy!" He said jumping at the girl.

"Keep you're %^%$*€% hands off you %$#^€€ idiot!"

Italy ran away to Germany.

"Oh calm down cry baby! Where's my dooche of a dad?"

"He's over there!" Britain shouted pointing at America who was now crawling across the floor.

"Oh, hi darling." America said nervously.

"Don't Darling me!" she screamed plowing her way across the floor, "All other of your 49 children got a present but I don't!"

"Wow! You've been busy!" France said gliding towards America.

"Yeah," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad! Listen to me!"

"Yes, yes darling." America said.

"Why didn't I get a present?"

"Um... Well... Oh I give up. I forgot!" America blurted out running behind Germany, "I'm sorry Texas! I'll buy you some hot wings or something!"

"Okay daddy!" Texas said skipping away.

"Yeah... Bye!"

Texas left the room.

"Dads in one of his weird moods again Hawaii," Texas said as she passed a beaming girl in a grass skirt and cropped top.

"Hey dad!" Hawaii smiled, "These must be your friends!"

"Hello, I'm China aru!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"How's my favourite girl?" America beamed at her.

"HOW COME SHE'S YOUR FAVOURITE!" The shout rose from behind the door.

"Hide me." America whimpered.

What if all the countries were Britain's slaves?

"Clean Italy! Clean!"

"Yes Awesome Master Britain!" Italy whimpered at Britain.

"Austria!" Britain yelled.

"Yes, Awesome Master Britain."

"Play some soothing music."

"Of course, Awesome Master Britain."

Britain sat on his comfy chair that had been swiftly pushed behind him by Japan.

"China!"

"Yes, Awesome Master Britain aru."

"STOP SAYING ARU AFTER EVERYTHING!"

"Yes, Awesome Master Brotain a-"

"Be my foot stool!" Britain demanded lifting his feet up.

"Yes, Awesome Master Britain aru!"

"You are so annoying! I want to punch something! Germany! America!"

The two countries sprinted to Britain.

"Bring me my punch bag!"

"Yes, Awesome Master Britain!"

The countries soon returned holding a struggling France.

"String him up over there." Britain said waving a finger to the corner.

They did as they were told. Britain strolled over and began punching France.

"Stop Britain!"

"It's Awesome Master Britain to you!" he yelled turning round.

"I'm the leader of the revolution, Awesome Prussia!" Prussia yelled.

Gasps flew up from everywhere.

"Let these countries go!"

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and ran at Britain.

In short Britain's life would be shorter.


	3. 6

What If Russia wasn't pure evil?

Skipping could be heard from the allies conference room. A few seconds later Russia pushed open the door. He was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt with 'Save the Environment' written in green. Brown shorts hung loosely on his legs. He was pulling the cheesiest smile any of the countries had ever seen.

"Hey friends!" Russia beamed.

"H-h-hello... Russia?" France stuttered.

"Hello Franny!"

"Did he just call me 'Franny'?" France asked Britain.

"Yes," Britain sniggered, "You seem very chipper today!"

"Aww, your accent is so adorable!" Russia squealed, "I could just eat you up!"

Britain's smirk disappeared.

"Dude! What are you on?" America yelled at him.

"Joy and Happiness!" he swiftly replied, "I came to say that I can't say because I'm going to go and save the platypus!"

With that he skipped away.


	4. 7 to 8

7. What if Austria forgot how to play the piano?

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The yelled of despair flowed through the house.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Italy found Austria sat at his piano face planting the keys.

"Master Austria? What's wrong?" He asked in his adorable voice.

"I-I-I forgot..."

"What have you forgotten, master Austria?"

"I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO!" He screamed as loud as he could falling to the floor.

Italy stood back in shock as the country began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Master, master Austria, is this some sort of game?" Italy asked really confused, "Hungry!"

Hungry came running and slid to Austria's side.

"What's wrong Austria?" Hungry asked panicking.

"He said he'd forgotten how to play the piano," Italy informed her.

"Quickly run to my room and bring the brown box by the side of my bed! Hurry!"

Italy did as he was told and soon returned with a small brown box with a cryptic message carved into the side of it.

"Thank you, now look away."

Hungry pulled out a syringe and quickly jabbed it into Austria's arm. He gave a quick gasp before jumping to his feet and brushing himself.

"Nearly lost my cool there," he said calmly proceeding to sit at his piano and play.

10 years later

Italy gasped and horror was present on his face. He had been working on cracking the code on the box he had given Hungry. He had finally done it.

"Its Beethoven's Liquified Soul!"

8. What if Italy wasn't a wimp?

"I'm sorry Italy!" Britain screamed as he knelt beneath Italy, "I'm sorrrrryyyy!"

"Stand up you pathetic excuse for a country!"

Britain shivered and did as he was told. Italy swung his fist back and punched Britain hard in the face. Tears ran down his face.

"I deserved that," he whimpered quietly.

"Yes you did," Italy stated confidently.

Britain quickly ran over to the other nations and fell into a heap on the floor. France and America ran to go and help him up.

"Mon petit lapin!" France said brushing the dust off his back.

"Dude, that looks pretty bad!"

America ripped a strip of fabric off the bottom of his shirt and tied it so it covered Britain's eye.

"Thanks America," Britain said smiling at him, "And I suppose, thank you too frog."

"The pleasure's all mine," France responded I'm a creepy perverted voice.

Britain casually stepped away just as the earth began to shake.

"Not again," American shouted over the rumble, "He's having another nice shock!"

The countries turned around and saw Italy flinging himself around in pain.

"Gerrrmmmmaaaannnyyy! I'm sorry help me please!"


	5. 9

9. What if Austria and Hungry went on a date in Paris?

"Wow there's a magnificent view from up here!" Hungry gasped as she stood holding Austria's hand on top of the Eiffel tower.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied smiling at her gently.

"I really like it."

She gave him a peck on the cheek before giving him a big hug.

"Austria? Hungry? Is that you?" A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Oh no!" The two countries sighed in unison.

France slid beside them and put his hand on Hungry's shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you two in my beautiful country!" he beamed at them.

"Yeah, fancy that." Austria said pulling his hand from around Hungry's waist.

"What else have you seen in Paris?"

"We went to the Louvre and a little corner cafe. Not much yet." Hungry said as cheerfully as she could.

"That's good! You should go on the river cruise!" France recommended, "It's very romantic."

France nudged Austria and winked at him.

"France can you leave please." Austria said in an impatient tone.

"Ooo la la. You guys wanna get busy?" he said playfully, "Bit public but it's a statement right."

That was the breaking point for Austria. He punched France so hard that he fell off the Eiffel tower and died.

"Oops!"


	6. 10 to 11

10. What if Italy became a Secret Agent?

"Pasta007? Do you read me?"  
"Si!"  
"Your target is an elderly man in a yellow tracksuit. He is also wearing a red cap. Do you understand?"  
"Si!" the reply floated through the phone.  
"Be merciless! This guy is a savage killer! Over and out!"  
Italy hooked his walkie talkie back in his belt and ran to the front of the van.  
"I'm ready Germany!" Italy shouted at his friend.  
"Okay. Be careful."  
"Will do! Byeeee!"  
Italy waved and jumped out of the van.  
"Now where is the guy I need to kill?" Italy said to himself.  
Just then a really cute old man ran passed in a yellow track suit and red cap.  
"I can't kill that cute old man!"  
"You must it Italy!" Germany shouted from the van.  
Italy suddenly began to violently shake and without warning he blew up!

Thanks to surrealArpeggio for the idea!

11. What if Germany and Italy swapped bodies?

Britain walked into the world conference holding all his papers which he promptly dropped. What Britain beheld was strange to say the least. At the top of the table stood none other than Italy!

"What's happening frog?" He asked as he took his seat.

"I have no idea!" he replied sounding just as confused as Britain was.

"Shut up and we can get started!" Italy yelled, "OMG! What's wrong with my voice?"

Italy grabbed his throat feeling it to see if anything was wrong.

"I sound like Italy!"

"That would be because you are Italy!" America stated.

"No! I'm pretty sure I'm Germany!"

Just then Germany walked in and ran at Italy.

"Gerrrrmmmaaannnyyy! You stole my body!" He shouted.

"No I didn't! How did I not notice this morning?"

Germany and Italy... or Italy and Germany sounded entirely confused.

"What is going on aru?" China asked.

"I have no idea dude! But it's seriously messed up!" America said, baffled.


	7. 12

12. What if Greece's cat were stolen?

Greece was spasming on the floor when Japan walked in the world conference hall that morning.

"Greece? Are you well?" he asked bending down and grabbing the countries arm in an attempt to control the man.

"No! Where are they! Where are they!" he screamed frantically.

"What have you lost?"

"Mr. Sniffles! Snugmuffin! Harry! All of them! They're all gone!" he shouted.

He stopped shaking and sat up hugging his knees to his chest. He then rocked backwards and forwards slowly. This greatly worried Japan.

"Um? Greece? Have all your cats been stolen?"

The country nodded quickly still rocking at a constant pace.

"I'm sure they weren't stolen," Japan said trying to calm his friend down, "They've probably just walked off somewhere to go for a... holiday."

This had no calming effect on Greece whatsoever!

"I'm not really sure what to say."

Luckily another country arrived. It was Spain.

"Oh thank goodness!" Japan said hardly containing his gratitude, "Help him please."

Japan stood up pointed at Greece who was now rolling on the floor and sucking his thumb and swiftly exited.

"But what's wrong?" he called after Japan.

"Greece? What's up?" Spain asked cautiously.

"What is my reason for living now?" Greece said to himself.

"You've dropped your wallet? Your porn?" Spain asked nervously.

Greece briefly stopped sucking his thumb just to punch Spain in the face before sticking it back in.

"Hey dude!" America called from the doorway, "What's up with Greece?"

Spain sighed.

"I dunno! Japan was here before but he left quite quickly so I didn't have time to ask questions and he," Spain said gesturing to Greece who tucked himself up and hid his face behind his knees, "Just punched me in the face.

"I'm sorry I missed that!" Britain smirked from between America and France.

"I only wish you'd got to him before me! He might have made you more presentable with a punch in the face!"

"Ooooooooo!" America said like a primary school child.

"Well at least I don't look like a French arse!"

"Angleterre!" France screamed, "My 'arse' is beautiful and appeasing which can't be said for your cooking!"

"You want a piece of this too?" Britain asked walking menacingly towards France, "I'm just glad I don't have a girly name like Francis!"

"You see that line! You just crossed it!" France yelled swinging at Britain who dodged him just to be slapped by Spain.

"Fight, fight, fight!" America shouted.

"Shut up moron!" the countries shouted in unison.

"This is amazing!" Russia exclaimed, "All I did was steel a couple of cats and it's turned into a fight!" Russia broke into maddened laughter before running off with a box full to the brim and meowing!


	8. 13

Another idea from my bezzie boo (lol) MintBlue!

13. What if Romano's hairdresser cut off his curl?

Romano walked into his hairdressers on his usual day and was greeted by a smiling blonde woman with way too much make-up on.

"Hello and welcome to country cuts!" she smiled, "Can you tell me your name please."

"Romano, South Italy," he said calmly.

"Come right in sir and I'll grab Becky for you!"

Romano froze.

"My hairdressers Debbie not Becky," he informed her worriedly.

"I'm sorry Debbie isn't in today. Don't worry though Becky's Just as good as Debbie!" she beamed patting Romano and clip clopping-upstairs.

She shortly returned followed by a stout black haired woman with headphones in. She was pierced in numerous places and had a skull tattoo clearly visible on her neck. She is what most people would call a goth. Romano gulped at her.

"This is Becky," the woman said gesturing at the goth, "She's going to be cutting your hair today!"

"Hey!" Becky yelled.

"Hello..." Romano muttered before sitting down in front of a mirror.

"How do you want your hair!" She shouted right next to Romano's ear.

"I would just like it trimming. Just don't cut off the curl," Romano told her pointing at the wisp of hair.

"Got it!" She replied picking up a very sharp pair of scissors and bringing them towards his neck.

She soon finished and showed him in the mirror.

"What did you..." Romano coughed out before falling head first to the floor.


	9. 14 to 15

14. What if the countries told France he was ugly?

"Leave him alone France! He doesn't want to marry you!" America yelled at the Frenchman who was staring at a frightened Britain.  
"Yeah frog! I don't want to marry you!" Britain yelled back hiding behind Germany.  
"But I'm beautiful! Why wouldn't you?"  
"You're ugly!" the countries said at the exact same time.  
"Well that was weird," Italy said happily.  
"IM NOT UGLY!" France said exploding internally.

THE NEXT DAY

"Nooooo! France i'll marry you! I'll marry you!" Britain shouted at France.  
"Too late! Too late for all your sniveling countries!" France screamed at laughed madly.  
"I didn't laugh!" Japan said.  
"I don't care! You're all getting nuked!"

15. What if America decided to go on a diet?

"You don't want the burger, no you don't, no you don't," America said to his hand as he sat cross legged on his swivel chair. The burger was placed on a plate in front of him.  
"You can have one burger," Britain told him. He was now licking the bun.  
"No I can't! If I do I'll just want to eat more and more! " He yelled a savage look in his eye.  
"Okay, okay!" Britain said startled.  
The room fell silent.  
"Here's an idea," France began, "Why don't you just exercise more?"  
"You've done it now, aru!" China said to France.  
"That is an amazing idea France!" America said grabbing the burger and taking a massive bite, "All of you on your feet!"  
"Look at this frog!" Britain yelled pointing at the American, "We can never escape now! Remember last time!"  
France looked dramatically at the corner of the room before giving a violent shiver.  
"Guys, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" France screamed as the nations jumped at him, punching and kicking him.  
"That's the spirit guys! Exercise!" America shouted at the pile before him.

Author Note: Hey guys! I'm afraid I soon may get stuck for ideas (I have a little bit of writers block :( !) Please can you help by messaging or reviewing me ideas! If you don't have ideas I'd still like to hear from you! Thanks!


	10. 16 to 17

MintBlue again! What would I do without her?

16. What if Prussia went to an alcoholics meeting?

Prussia stumbled into the big white room.

"Woh! This is an #^*€% big room!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The circle of people in front of him swiveled on their chairs to face him.

"Come and join us," a small fat man said motioning to him.

Prussia sat down and looked round at everyone. His drunkness prevented him recognizing anyone.

"You can start, new comer!" a young girl beamed.

"Okay," he said, "My names alcoholic and I'm a Gilbert!"

The whole room stared at him open mouthed.

"I haven't had a drink on about..." Prussia gazed at his watch, "5 minutes ish."

"This man is a fine example of a lost cause!" the fat man said pointing Prussia out, "Can you leave and we'll carry on. Why don't you have a go?"

Prussia stood up to leave.

"Hello, my names Ivan and I'm an alcoholic! I've not had a drink for..." Russia didn't have time to

finish as Prussia quickly interrupted him.

"Russia? I'm telling everyone about this!"

"Don't you dare! You }%%^€$*€%^~€€$!~^$€^*$#€¥¥+$!"

The room gasped.

"I think you need to transfer to the Tourette's building!" the leader yelled.

"I'm going to get you Prussia!" Russia shouted sprinting after him.

17. What if Germany and Prussia merged into one?

"Everyone shut up!" Germany yelled slamming his fists on the table.

"Okay you've made your point! There is no point in slamming the table every meeting!" Britain explained.

"Hey Germany help me a sec!" Prussia shouted as a mysterious forced pulled him into the room.

"What are you doing here? You know you can't be in the meetings. You shouldn't even exist!"

"I think the universe had just realized that!"

Prussia flew at Germany.

"Ahhhh my eyes!" the room screamed as their eyes melted at the horrible merge before them.


	11. 18

Thanks to pengirl100and2! Great idea!

18. What if Britain shaved his eyebrows off?

"So about my super global hero guy?" America shouted enthusiastically.

"It's a ridiculous idea!" France told him.

"I agree. What idiot would be prepared to be the guinea pig?" Germany asked.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Italy beamed, frantically waving his hand in the air.

"What have I said about agreeing to stupid things?" Germany warned his friend quietly.

Britain snuck behind Austria and sat down with a newspaper in front of his face.

"Hey dude!" America shouted at his ally.

"Yeah, hey," Britain mumbled from behind the paper.

"What's up Britain?" Japan asked.

"Nothing, nothing, why would anything be up. I'm spic and span! Dandy in fact!"

The countries all gave Britain a suspicious look.

"Can you pull down the paper please," Germany asked kindly.

"Errr... no you see... I can't. I have... a terrible disease. I wouldn't want to give it to you."

"That's very considerate of you bro," America said stroking his chin, as if he had a beard.

Out of nowhere France's hand shot up and yanked the newspaper out of Britain's hands revealing his eyebrow less face!

The room exploded into fits of laughter!

"You look like an idiot!"

"I can't tell if your angry or happy!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"I can't stop laughing!"

"You look like France but with short hair!"

*gasp*

Author Note: Thank you guys for all your ideas! I'm also happy that you like my fic! Yay thank youz!


	12. 19 to 20

Thankz to Nayli28! I'm sorry it took so long to pick one of your ideas I couldn't decide which to choose and I've been bombarded and I got stuck on what to write for one but it's here now right! :)

19. What if America was serious at all the meetings?

"So, in conclusion, if we cut down everyone's carbon footprints etc then the ozone would heal and we'd all be happier on earth," America finished triumphantly.

The countries stared mouths open at the American before them.

"What just happened?" France asked bewildered.

"I think Britain's head exploded!" Japan informed them all, pointing at the Brit who was lying in the floor with a pool of blood round his head and a bit of brain caught on his eyebrows.

"I'm not really sure what to say," Germany said truly confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with America aru?" China asked pointing an accusing finger at America.

"Bro? Bro!" Canada shouted desperately trying to get his attention.

"Yes dear brother Canada!" America said pleasantly.

"What the %*€ happened to you?"

20. What if France became OTT religious?

"Anyone seen France?" Britain asked, "He was meant to be here to play about 10 mins ago."

"I don't know," Italy screamed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Italy!" Germany shouted at the hyper boy.

"I don't know but I don't think he'll mind if we start without him," Canada suggested.

"I don't think he'll mind if we start now though," America said.

Canada drooped his head. Ignored by his own brother.

"OMG! What's that?" Britain shouted pointing at a man coming towards them.

"I'm sorry I'm late my glorious friends but I had to finished my 10hr prayer session," France informed them all in extreme monotone.

He was wearing a priest uniform and numerous crosses on various chains and leather cords. He was wearing very unattractive, out of style sandals. In one hand he had a bible and in the other a flask engraved with the words 'holy water'.

"What have you done dude?" America shouted at the Frenchman.

"I have let God into my life and I'm happier for it."

The countries stared at him as a girl made her way over.

"Nice costume!" she said stroking his robe.

"It's not a costume child," he said softly, "I'm a priest."

"Priests are sexy!"

"I'm sorry but I'm married to God!" France said simply turning and walking away.

"Something has seriously messed him up!" Britain exclaimed.

Author Note: Yay! 80 left! It's a lot of work but amazingly fun! I hope you like these two!


	13. 21 to 22

21. What if Russia blew up everything he touched?

"Hallo," Russia said as he entered the conference hall.

"Hey dude!" America shouted waving enthusiastically at him.

"Yeah," Russia said nervously waving back.

He got to his chair and grabbed it to pull it out. A bang shook the room and the chairs ashes fell.

"That was weird, I'll borrow yours then," he said pointing at Estonia's chair.

When that too blew up at his touch he ran round the table grabbing every chair in search of one that wasn't booby trapped. Countries flew everywhere as their chairs exploded beneath them.

"Woh! Dude! Stop exploding everyone's chairs he said standing up and picking up his chair before Russia could get at it.

Britain did the same but foolishly held it in front of him as Russia neared. He merely poked the chair and it erupted into millions of tiny pieces.

"That was my favorite chair!" Britain yelled launching himself at Russia.

Russia stuck out his hands trying to stop the country flying towards him.

There was a crackle and Britain disappeared. Then flakes began to fall on them.

"Britain flakes are falling on me!" France yelled strangely excited.

"That's disgusting! I don't want my brother all over me!" Sealand yelled jumping around like an idiot in an attempt to get away from the flakes of country.

"I did not mean to do that!" Russia said nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. He realized too late. His trousers exploded revealing his pink, heart covered boxers. The room exploded not in the literal sense for once today, with laughter.

22. What if Canada came drunk to meeting?

"Hey guys!" Canada shouted as he wobbled in to the meeting.

"Hey America! You drunk again?" Britain asked not looking up from his paper.

"America? Is my ass of a brother behind me?" Canada asked spinning in circles.

"What?" the countries said in unison.

"I'm Canada! Damn you all!" Canada shouted falling to the floor and lying down.

"Did you guys know there was a Canada?" Britain whispered.

They all shook their heads sheepishly.

"You people always ignore me! I'm full of crap ideas and I want to share them all with you!" Canada shouted from the floor, "My brother stole the super hero global man from me! I made that up and stuff! I also thought we could make a bar and have sheep serve us and we could get drunk all the time cause it's fun!"

They all gave Canada a weird look.

"You should go home," France told Canada picking him up off the floor.

Canada walked out the room and smiled.

"I was centre of attention!"


	14. 23

23. What if Italy ran out of Pasta?

Italy threw the chair at Germany from across the room. He narrowly dodged, it smashed into pieces on the wall just behind where he was standing.

"Calm down!" Germany shuddered, rolling to dodge a vase that came flying at his head.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Italy snarled picking up a knife.

It all started that morning at Germany's:

"Hallo Germany!" Italy said, happily skipping into the room.

"Hallo," Germany sighed spooning a dollop of pasta onto a plate, "Your breakfast's ready, do you want anything on it?"

"Yay! Could I have chocolate sauce on it please?"

Germany, reluctantly got the chocolate sauce and squirted it all over the pasta before sliding it to Italy.

"Thanks buddy!" Italy yelled, beginning to wolf down the pasta.

"That's okay... buddy..."

"I'm off to see Japan!" Italy called a few minutes later, "I'll be back for my lunch! Remember the sauce!"

With that Italy left for his Bank Holiday Monday with Japan.

"Oh €$*!" Germany swore as he peered into the cupboard, "There's no pasta!"

Germany sprinted through the house to Italy's room. He checked his socks and pants draw, inside his pillow, under his mattress, in the CD compartment of his radio, nothing! Italy must have been having midnight snacks again!

"Oh €~#€,€$*!|~^!$¥+€?$¥'^%~^*$€€€$$^$?$!"

At lunch Italy returned and smelled no pasta!

"Germany where's my pasta?"

"We ran out!" Germany blurted out before ducking behind a chair. That was where we were earlier.

Italy held the knife menacingly.

"Italy, you could hurt someone, just put the knife down!"

Italy threw the knife at Germany. It flew a hair length past his head and landed hard in the floor.

"Look its down!" Italy screamed.

Unfortunately for Germany, Italy knew where his knife collection was.

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm addicted to a role play!


	15. 24 to 25

Author Note: Please don't kill me! I've been really busy! I swear! I've written a few chapters so they shall be uploaded!

24. What if Britain's magic actually worked?

Britain sat in the meeting bobbing up and down like a five year old that had too many sweets.

"Is there something wrong with you, dude?" America asked giving the bushy browed nation a quizzical look.

"I'm good!" Britain giggled watching France as he entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" France asked sitting down.

As he sat down Britain wiggled his fingers in his direction.

The whole group of countries sighed at another one of Britain's attempts to perform magic.

"He's at it again," Russia sighed, "You know it's not going to work right?"

A puff of smoke flowed from his fingertips.

"Dude? Did it work?" America asked giddily.

France opened his mouth to talk and... a bark came out. The countries erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"I told you I was magic!" Britain shouted jumping up and down and clapping, "Now I'm going to do my best magic ever!"

All heads turned at Britain's announcement.

"I'm going to fly!"

"I don't think that's the best idea!" America called after him.

"I was messing with you! I can talk, see!" France yelled.

Britain was set on the idea and his mind couldn't be changed. He charged up the stairs to the roof, leapt off... and fell.

Like Britain's magic is ever gonna work!

25. What if America could see Flying Mint Bunny?

"Shush Mint Bun," Britain whispered laughing a little.

"I'm sorry," he, she... It? replied, "France just looks so funny."

Britain began to laugh harder and all the countries looked at him concerned.

"He's at it again America," Russia said nudging him.

"We should probably leave him to it. If we pester him too much then he..."

America looked up from his burger to see Britain talking to a flying, mint green bunny.

"Dude, who's that?" America exclaimed pointing at the bunny flying beside his head.

"I think he can see me," it whispered in a soft, twinkly voice.

"Aww it sounds really cute!" he shouted running over to Britain.

"America!" France shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"Looking at Britain's flying pet!" he cooed.

"He's finally lost it," Germany sighed.


	16. 26 to 27

26. What if the world exploded?

"I think it may work," Britain said suspiciously.

"Good!" Germany said happily.

"So we're all friends?" Italy asked smiling his little face off.

"Yes, we're all friends," Germany told him, ruffling his hair.

Just then the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" America said running over to the phone.

"Hello!" he shouted.

"What!?"

"Can we use my super hero global man?"

"Of course it'll work!"

"Well, what are we meant to do then?"

"Bye, dude!"

America slammed the phone down and turned to the group. They were all staring at the same spot.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Britain poofed!" Italy screamed hugging Germany.

"Oh, guys," America began, rubbing the back of his neck, "The world's exploding."

An explosion rang round the room. Everyone span to see Japan exploding.  
France screamed.

"Who's next?!" he said frantically, hyperventilating a little.

A smaller, quieter explosion sounded from under Russia.

"Brother! Noooo!" America shouted, falling to his knees.

"What's he on about?" Russia asked nudging Italy.

"Germany, help!" Italy screamed as he vibrated.

"No, Italy, no!" Germany shouted grabbing Italy's shoulders.

"Help!"

Italy exploded under Germany's hands. Germany burst into tears and fell beside America.

"Everyone's exploding -" China began. He was interrupted by him exploding.

"Who's even left!?" France shrieked running round maniacally.

"Only us four," Russia said, calmly pointing at Germany and America who were laid on the floor.

Two explosions sounded just after each other as France, then Germany, exploded.

"It's only us bro!" America cried leaping at Russia and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah," Russia said pushing America off him.

"I want to say one last thing," America said rubbing a tear off his cheek, "I -"

It was too late. America exploded.

"Woo!" Russia bellowed jumping up and down, "I win! I'm the best country!"  
Russia exploded happily.

27. What if all the countries liked each other?

Germany walked up to the conference hall door. Britain wandered up beside him.

"Hello Germany," Britain said cheerily, "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant!" Germany beamed.

"After you then Germany," Britain smiled gesturing towards the door.

"No, no, after you, buddy Britain," Germany smiled gesturing towards the door himself.

"I insist," Britain said leaving his hands hovering near the door.

"It's the least I can do."

Russia appeared and smiled at them both.

"Good morning!" he said in a cheesy sing song voice.

"After you," the two countries said simultaneously.

"I'm fine waiting," Russia told them, "It seems you have been waiting longer anyway."

"Bonjour, mes fleurs!" France said cheerily.

"After us!" They all chorused.

"I'm going to join the back of this queue," he said," It's the kind gentlemanly thing to do."

Soon all the countries had lined up one behind the other.

"Beer anyone?" Denmark called from the back of the line.

"I don't mind If I do!" the numerous voices called back.


End file.
